scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isa
Isa is a friendly yet obsessive girl; as well as a Scarf Hero Official. She is known to be passionate, gentle, and affectionate. She had always aspired to be friends with the Scarf Heroes and possibly be one herself. Her scarf color of choice would be black, and her unique weaponry would be The Artimus Twins, which are silver daggers. and Pumpkin, which is a pink assault rifle. She is in the Throne Room every day. 'History' Isa had always spectated the Scarf Heroes in action and wanted to belong in the group. She loved seeing the energy and friendship that was involved and was ambitious in terms of joining. Joey noticed her unique characteristics and invited her to begin her journey in becoming an official Scarf Hero. 'Appearance' Isa's appearance consists of a small, pale-skinned figure with long, dark brown hair. Her eyes are light silver, which are mostly hidden behind her bangs when shy. Her frame is very thin and is slightly underweight due to not being fed properly as a child. She was born naturally short. 'Regular' The main clothing that Isa is seen in most of the time is a long, grey, shoulderless sweater with oversized sleeves, black leggings, and knee-high black combat boots, along with her traditional scarf. When not wearing her scarf, she'll be wearing a simple black choker. 'Wastelander' Isa's wastelander outfit is the same as her normal outfit, but with a few changes. She adds two black bows, wears a black tank top underneath her sweater, a belt on her waist to sheath the Artimus Twins while packing a few grenades, knee guards, and a strap over her shoulder to hold Pumpkin in place on her back when bringing it with her on missions. 'Formal' Isa's formal outfit is a black and white corset with a pink-tiered skirt about 5 inches above her knees. Along with it, she wears black Mary Janes, long white socks, a red rose in her hair, and a black choker featuring a rose pendant. 'Personality and Traits' Isa is shy yet energetic, and could discuss about whom she loves all day. This allows her to use this energy as a boost to her agility and endurance while using her weapons. Isa is fast and swift, giving her many advantages. It is unknown as to what her inner thoughts could possibly be. She stutters most of the time in her speech and is known to trip over possibly anything, especially when she's surprised or close to panicking. She is also known to change moods quickly, from happy-go-lucky, to seriously stoic and emotionless. She is known to get secretly jealous quite a lot, but buries it deep down. Most of the time Isa is rather insecure, but tries as best as she can to mask it. She has trust issues and often questions her loyalty, wondering if she even cares at all. She is very self-conscious and contemplates her choices and existence. Her opinions of others can turn extremely fast, and can change her mind on a whim, making her unpredictable in speech and actions. She may be the quickest and most agile member of the group in terms of speed and stamina. She is absolutely fearsome in battle because of her speed, agility, and preciseness, and her weapons only add up to how scary of an opponent she may be. But inside, she is only a small, scared, and insecure teenager. 'Quirks' These are some of the most distinct behaviors and quirks that Isa has and define her character. *Running fingers through her hair or tucking it behind her ear. *Yawning. *Constantly apologizing. *Stuttering. *Pulling at bottom lip. *Shifts in her seat when nervous. *Cross/uncrosses legs when sitting down. *Toying with objects before her as a distraction, it's mostly just a normal habit, however. *Gets Paranoid very easily, sometimes to the point where she can't move. *Folds arms frequently, especially when annoyed. *Pulls on her bangs a lot. *High pitched/low raspy voice depending on her mood. 'Weaknesses' Isa's main weakness is a good, powerful defense. Because of her fighting style, she can't quickly knock out the target with her speedy attacks, because their defense is just too strong to break in time. For example, a buff opponent like Chronos Apóvlita, who she tries to avoid fighting at all times. Another weakness is unstable ground or loose footing. Isa may have speed, but not full 100% accuracy or perfect execution of a plan. She may trip and fall most of the time, which makes unstable surfaces the bane of her existence. For example, if asked to run across a single beam, board, run on ice, or hop down a slope with rocks that could crumble at any minute, she would refuse, because due to her clumsiness and just straight-up paranoia, she would never be able to complete the task. Her last weakness would be large bodies of water. Isa fears the ocean and other bodies of water such as lakes, so she tries to steer clear of them most of the time. Even thought she learned how to swim as a child, the thought of drowning, being stuck in a lake, or stranded out in the ocean absolutely terrifies her. 'Theme' Isa's theme is called "A New Direction." It symbolizes a feeling of doubt, confusion, and hopelessness, while still maintaining its elegant and melancholy notes. 'Relationships' Hikaru: Isa absolutely despises Hikaru, mainly because of how deceptive and what a liar she may be at times. Se dislikes her commanding and snobby nature as well, and how much trouble she can cause for Esther and the Scarf Heroes. She doesn't care if she lives or dies. Alyssa: Isa thinks of Alyssa as a sweet and fair leader, but she is still sometimes anxious over her stubborn and insecure side. She fears that it may grow worse and be a potential problem for the group and the kingdom in the future. Esther: Esther is Isa's favorite member of The Crows. She admires his skill with weapons and psychology. She is undoubtebly in love with him, which causes her to worry over him often. She will even go as far as betraying someone and disobeying orders to protect him, which she has mixed feelings on, since it may involve her team. She has promised herself that she would protect him in battle at all costs. Carly: When Isa thinks of Carly, she thinks of "one of the most tolerable members of the Crows". Though she thinks Carly is a bit messed up in the head at times and can really scare her, she tries to maintain friendship by lightly chatting every chance they get. Sasha: Sasha is one of Isa's favorite members of the crows. She loves her attitude, loyalty, and ability to handle situations. Amber: Isa thinks of Amber as a very, very close friend. The two often look after each other, and spent time together. Isa respects her and loves her very much for her bright and adorable nature. Joey: Isa respects and admires Joey in every way possible, but still manages to maintain a close friendship. The two have been close ever since she joined the group, and she often helps him out with patrols and guard duties. She thinks of him as an older brother. Kay: Even though she can be harsh sometimes, Isa absolutely adores Kay. Even though they may have disputes, they always make sure to have each other's back. She thinks of her as an older sister. Majora: Isa looks up to Majora immensely. She takes his ways as an example to improve her own. She admires how loyal and honoring he is, and strives to be like him one day. Roman: Isa sees Roman as funny. His sarcastic and sinister remarks towards everything always end up making her laugh, and she enjoys teasing him about being a cyborg. Daf: Isa thinks Daf can be reckless at times, but still thinks of him as a buddy. They rarely engage in conversation, but makes sure to look out for him. Even though it might be a bit tough because Amber is always obsessing over him. Tales: Isa thinks of Tales as the kind of person to be a lifelong buddy. They chat and joke often, and make sure not to grow distant. She thinks Tales and Kay make an adorable couple. Mineko:Isa regards Mineko as a little sister. They often spend time playing together or are seen having fun nearby. They share many similarities such as their height and tendency to tease the members. Mineko is one of Isa's best friends. 'Trivia' *Isa is passionate about the concept of love. *She enjoys being in respectful areas. *She prefers being alone most of the time. *Her last name is Lavelle, meaning fond of movement or travel. *She is very rarely disturbed by things. *Most of the time, she is friendly. *She shows pretty obvious favoritism towards Esther Carina, but tries as much as she can to hide it. *She owns 2 weapons, the Artimus Twins and Pumpkin. *She absolutely loves plushes and dolls, much like Kacey Suturis. *Reading is one of her favorite pastimes, much like Blake from RWBY. 'Gallery' IsaChan_Rose.png XNnb29c.jpg Isa_X_Esther_OTP.jpeg Babs.gif Cuteisa.png IsaChan_Rose.gif IsaTheCherryBlossomIThinkByKay.jpeg Output_zA3PuM.gif Esthisa.PNG HNI_0032.jpg Aisa.PNG Isamspaint.png Isa_Cat.png Isa_Christmas!.png Isalami.PNG SH_Isaaa.jpg So_cyoot!_-w-.jpg 28974717_5_1448945196_613159.jpg 28716470_5_1437532070_837676_(1).jpg Category:Female User Category:Official Category:Artist Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Canon Category:Tabbers Category:Member